


Cat Got Your Tongue

by KillerKissed



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Costume, F/M, Final Fantasy - Freeform, NSFW, Petplay, Reader Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Cat Got Your Tongue

Ignis Scientia entered his apartment with an appetite for you. He had thought of you all day, knowing what was going to await him when he came home. Every detail of what he had told you was imprinted in his mind. When he saw you, the only thing he thought was perfection.

You were beautiful. Not an inch of fabric covering your gorgeous figure from his eyes. You wore only what he gave you. A simple pair of black cat ears, a purple collar with a little bell, and a long fluffy black cat tail came from your bottom. He closed the door as you sat in the floor only for you to come to him, rubbing up against his legs.

“Good evening, my kitten.” He reached down and ran his hand over your head. You nuzzled into his hand and smiled up at him adoringly.

“Hello, master. Am I to your liking?” You purred, running your hands up his thighs.

“Of course.” He picked you up off the floor, your limbs wrapping around him for security. Ignis carried you into the bedroom with ease and gently laid you down on the comforter. “You are an absolute dream.” His fingers skimmed your body, running down your stomach.

You smiled at him and stretched really big. He watched with a content look on his face as you rolled over and got on your knees, your hips swaying your tail. “I’ve been good today, master. “

“Have you?”

You hummed softly and sat up on your knees, bringing your fists underneath your chin to look cute. “Absolutely. I’d never been a bad kitty cat for you.”

“Never?”

You crawled to the end of the bed and looked at him. “Never!” You pawed at his shirt and nuzzled up underneath his chin.

He gave you a small smile and ran his hands down your sides. “Do you want your treat then?” You bobbed your head in agreement. He stepped back and sat down in one of the chairs. Ignis patted his lap and then started to remove his tie. You crawled from the bed to where he sat before sitting up on your knees and working on his pants. You removed his soft length from their confinements. You began to use your mouth on his length. You started with small kisses and licks.

Ignis’s hands gripped the armrests of the chair. You softly rubbed up against his length with your cheek before taking the hard length into your mouth. You kept your hands gently on his thighs as you worked his cock. You slurped and sucked, saliva running down your chin as you gave the messiest but the best head. Ignis began to pet your hair as his hips started to jerk. He thrust softly into your mouth, using your mouth as his own personal hole. That’s what you were in the moment. You were entirely for him and any of your holes were to be used.

He gripped your hair and pushed you all the way down to where your nose hit his pubic bone. Your fingers dig into his thighs and you were forced to breathe through your nose. Tears stung your eyes a little bit. You could feel yourself getting extremely wet from the treatment. Ignis groaned, commenting on how well you were doing as he really started to fuck your face. You made noises against his dick, your throat pulsing around him with every vibration. Ignis flung his head back and lifted his hips out of the chair.

“You want your milk, kitten?” You could only give him a muffled reply which forced him to pull you completely off his cock. Slobber went all down your chin and connected you to him in thin, wet lines. He looked down at you and petted your hair. “I need a clear answer.”

“Yes, master!” You gasped for air. He bent your head back down and you graciously took his length back down your throat. Ignis began to pump into your mouth. You held onto his legs for good measure, trying not to touch yourself. He shivered and brought you all the way down, his hot seed shooting down your throat. After his squirting came to an end, Ignis pulled you off of his cock. You stuck your tongue out and he pumped what few drops he had left onto your taste buds. You happily took it, swallowing and savoring the taste.

“I took your milk, master. “ You laid your head down on his thigh and stared up at him.

He ran a finger down your cheek. “You did very well. You know what that gets you?”

“What?” You sat back on your heels.

“Bred.”


End file.
